comic_vs_anime_vs_cartoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Telepathy
Similar to "Telekinesis", "Telepathy" is an umbrella term for any ability that involves projecting, reading and manipulating thoughts. Basic Level Mind Reading: The ability to read/sense the thoughts of others. Visual Mind Reading: The ability to see the thoughts of others. Psychic Communication: The ability to open up secret conversations and relay covert information. Empathy: The ability to interpret the emotions of others. Telempathy: The ability to communicate through emotions. Telepathic Speaking: The ability to speak aloud using only the mind. Advanced Level Binding: The ability to restrict the movements of others via the mind. Download: The ability to quickly process, store, or download information through another's mind. Emotion Manipulation: The ability to make one feel pleased, happy, pained, or any other emotion. Knowledge Projection: The ability to project knowledge into another mind. Telepathic Language Instruction: The ability to teach languages telepathically. Knowledge Replication: The ability to replicate the learned knowledge and skills of others. Memory Reading: The ability to read the target's memories. Mental Hallucination: The ability to cause mental hallucinations. Mental Inducement: The ability to temporarily push the targets mind into the wanted state. Mind Control: The ability to manipulate the minds of other via thought process. Mind Image: The ability to project one's image to the mind of another. Mind Link: The ability to develop a permanent mental bond with any person, also called imprinting. Mind Melding: The ability to fuse one's consciousness with another. Mind Walking: The ability to enter the mind of another. Omnilingualism: The ability to intuitively understand all languages. Telepathic Translation: The ability to translate all languages. Psionic Inundation: The ability to launch psi-bolts to cause mental damage. Neurocognitive Deficit: The ability to shut down an opponent's higher brain function. Telepathic Static: The ability to project telepathic static. Psychic Inhibitors: The ability to place inhibitors in the mind to limit the target's capabilities. Psychic Navigation: The ability to create a mental map of the area. Psychic Shadow: The ability to mask psychic presence, hiding from other psychics. Psychic Shield: The ability to erect a psychic shield to protect the minds of oneself and/or others. Psychic Torture: The ability to torture victims mentally and spiritually. Pushing: The ability to implant memories, thoughts, and emotions into others. Sensory Scrying: The ability to perceive through the senses of other beings. Speaking Inducement: The ability to make others say whatever one wants. Telepathic Combat: The ability to use telepathy in physical combat Telepathic Hijacking: The ability to hijack telepathic communication. Telepathic Language Instruction: The ability to project language information to others to communicate. Telepathic Prediction: The ability to know an opponent's moves and attacks by reading their brain waves. Telepathic Relay: The ability to act as a mental relay station for a group of minds, allowing said minds to "speak" to one another through the user. Thought Manifestation: The ability to make one's thoughts visible to all. Thought Manipulation: The ability to control the thoughts of others. Master Level Consciousness Transferal: The ability to transfer one's mind to a new body. Darkside View: The ability to communicate with and bring out the dark side of a person's personality. Lightside View: The ability to communicate with and bring out the good side of a person's personality. Memory Manipulation: The ability to erase, restore and alter the target's memories. Mental Manipulation: The ability to manipulate functions of the mind. Mind Exchange: The ability to transfer one's mind into another's body, taking control of that body. Projective Omnilingualism: The ability to emit a field that translates every spoken language. Psychic Constructs: The ability to generate constructs out of mental energy. Psychic Energy Manipulation: The ability to produce and manipulate mental energy. Psychic Wave Manipulation: The ability to generate and manipulate thought waves. Psychosomatic Illusion: The ability to create powerful illusions that may cause severe physical damage. Remote Telepathy: The ability to use telepathy from a long range. Subconscious Manipulation: The ability to manipulate the subconscious. Ultimate Level Cosmic Telepathy: The ability to read the thoughts of billions or more subjects at once. Mental Projection: The ability to project thoughts into reality. Mindscape Transportation: The ability to transport physical matter into one's conscious or subconscious thoughts. Panempathy: The ability to interpret the emotions of billions or more subjects at once. Absolute Level Mindscape Materialization: The ability to will ones thoughts and their inner world into reality. Omnipathy: The ability to read, sense, communicate with, and control an infinite number of minds across all universes, planes and dimensions. Unimind: The ability be connected with all things and their essences. Limitations * Does not work on mindless beings (corpses, animated objects, robots, etc.). * May be limited to a certain range to work, including touch only. * May be limited to certain number of targets at a time. * May be constantly active and have to constantly hear thoughts. ** Since the user constantly hears thoughts, this power becomes ineffective in large crowds. * May not be able to read impulsive actions. * Users of Psychic Shield (highly resistant) and Psychic Immunity (impervious). * May get overwhelmed by too many thoughts. * Unless one is multilingual or has the automatic ability to translate and decrypt, ability may not work if the target is thinking in alternate languages or encrypted codes. * The more intense the thought, the louder it sounds to the user. * May be susceptible to pain/injury as the person with whom they are communicating.